Alexander the Great
by MortalSpite
Summary: Fiction n’ayant pas pour personnage principal Harry Potter mais plutôt un OOC créer de moi.- Alexander est tout sauf un charmant garçon, sadique, froid, méchant et de surcroît, mangemort...
1. Default Chapter

Alexander The Great

Résumé : Fiction n'ayant pas pour personnage principal Harry Potter mais plutôt un OOC créer de moi.- Alexander est tout sauf un charmant garçon, sadique, froid, méchant et de surcroît, mangemort, il aura la mission de pourrir la vie de Harry Potter ; chose qu'il fera à merveille. Préfet en Chef en compagnie de son homologue Hermione Granger- Fiction avec de l'action de la tête au pied et un peu de romance- Violence et meurtres en perspective-

21-7-356

Prologue

Un jeune homme à la carrure fine, toutefois musclé, et aux cheveux bruns ondulés lui tombant élégamment sur les épaules s'habillait dans un silence qu'on aurait presque décrit comme religieux, enfilant une longue cape noire à capuche et prenant sous une lame du parquet un masque tout aussi noir que la cape mais d'autant plus effrayant… surtout pour ceux qui connaissaient ceux qui les portaient; les mangemorts, serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Ceux qui semaient la terreur partout où ils passaient, utilisant les sortilèges impardonnable, le Doloris, l'Avada Kedavra et le dernier, mais non le moindre, l'Imperium, sans aucun remords ou craintes et avant tout, les _pions_ de Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Le masque, qui se composait aussi d'un capuchon noir était fait de tissus ayant pour seule trace deux petite fentes permettant la vision.

Ce dernier, ayant retrouvé la vie il y a de cela trois ans, lors du tournoi des trois sorcier, il convoquait maintenant tous les aspirants mangemorts en ce soir du 31 octobre et en bon futur mangemort, Alexei se devait d'y être.

Alexander Metikulov était tout sauf un garçon ordinaire. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas Anglais mais Russe. En effet, il était née de parents sorciers, qui était eux aussi Russe, selon les renseignements qu'il avait obtenu. Née à Togliatti, il devint rapidement orphelin, ses parents se faisant brutalement assassiner par des moldus dès le lendemain de sa naissance.

Il avait alors grandit, à partir de ses 11 ans en orphelin, errant dans les rues et trouvant abri sous les ponts ou encore dans les poubelles. Il devait voler sa nourriture, ses vêtements et tout ce qu'il avait de besoin pour survivre dans les rues infâmes et malpropre de Togliatti, sa ville natale. Pendant des années, il fut laissé à lui même, personne ne se souciant de sa santé mentale ou physique, ni de quoi que ce soit le concernant. Peu à peu, son état mental s'en fit ressentir. C'est alors que vint le jour, la journée exacte de son anniversaire, où il se fit emmener par un sorcier au ministère de la magie de la Russie, à Moscou. Il apprit alors qu'une erreur administrative était à l'origine de son abandon; son fichier de naissance avait mystérieusement disparu en même temps que sa famille.

Il reçut alors les milles et une excuse du premier ministre Russe lui même et une petite fortune, non, en fait, une énorme fortune de compensation dans un coffre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Puis, il engagea un professeur privé du nom de Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère de Abus Dumbledore. Mais alors que son professeur lui enseignait les impardonnables, il valait mieux les connaître pour mieux s'en protéger disait-il, les exerçants sur une chèvre, des représentants du ministère anglais les surprirent, mais seulement son maître en écopa; ils brisèrent sa baguette devant ses yeux et il plusieurs années en prison; sentence diminué par l'appui de son frère qui possède une très forte influence au ministère, puis, plus personne ne l'avait revu

D'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu continuer ses études à Poudlard, fautes de maître pour lui enseigner l'art de la magie. Sous les ailes d'Alberforth, Alexander put maîtriser grand nombre de sorts beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il était enseigner à Poudlard ; tout ce qu'il voyait en sa 2er année d'étude(en 7er année), cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait.

Il enfila sa longue cape noire et ses bottes de cuir de dragon, elles aussi noire. Puis, regardant avec satisfaction son allure dans le miroir qui lui conférait ,avec son masque et sa cape, un aspect très effrayant et lugubre.

D'un geste vif, en sortant de sa chambre, il saisit la plume doré qui devait lui servir de moyen de transport et la fourra dans sa poche.

Puis il dévala silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon qui lui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune des deux Préfets en Chef, en occurrence, Hermione Granger et lui même. Cette dernière, il ne la supportait pas et l'évitait le plus possible. Résultats finals, il ne la voyait pas en dehors des réunions de Préfets ou en cours, et il en était bien content. Il ne supportait pas son air de miss je sais tout qu'elle avait et il supportait encore moins ses amis Potter et Weasley. Supportait était un euphémisme, il haïssait Potter.

Il retomba dans le monde présent lorsqu'il vit et entendit avec horreur que miss-je-sais-tout ne dormait pas encore, elle travaillait, confortablement ancrée dans la chaise en cuir devant son espace de travail. Seul le bruit de la plume grattant par intervalles les parchemins parvenait à ses oreilles.

_Putain! Elle n'arrête donc jamais de travailler ou quoi… pensa-t-il, furieux. Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois en retard, oh non, surtout pas… je n'ose imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait…_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où, inlassablement, la Préfète en Chef fit parcourir le bout de sa plume sur la surface des nombreux parchemins qui, de l'endroit où il était, formaient maintenant une jolie petite montagne. Vint alors le moment où elle monta dans ses appartements, emportant avec elle sa montagne de papiers et de livres.

Soupirant de soulagement, il sortit de la salle commune privée, qui était situé tout près de la classe de Trelawney, et courut silencieusement jusqu'à l'extérieur, seul le bruit de sa cape frôlant le sol témoignant de son passage. Une fois dehors, il prit une bonne bouffé d'air et continua son chemin jusqu'à Pré au lard, ouvrant la grille du parc qui permettait d'accéder au château, d'un sortilège de magie noire.

Longeant la cabane hurlante, il sortit la plume d'or de sa poche, et une fois arrivé complètement derrière la bâtisse en ruine, donna trois petits coups de baguette sur l'extrémité, tout en murmurant trois fois la clé d'activation, c'est à dire, Basilics.

Aussitôt, un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre et Alexei ne vit qu'un tourbillon de noir et de blanc reflétant le sombre de la nuit et les minces lueurs d'espoir que les réverbères apportaient se diffuser tout autour d'un point qui était quant à lui, tellement noir que l'on aurait dit du néant. Puis, plus rien, ce fut le noir total et il tomba à la renverse dans ce qui semblait être un fossé. Lâchant un juron, il se releva, mais il ne put compléter sa manœuvre qu'il fut happé à la hauteur des jambes par quelque chose qui semblait être un humain et il se retrouva étendu de tout son long sur celui, ou celle, qui l'avait fait trébucher. Si près qu'il sentait son souffle contre son visage, la chaleur de ce dernier se diffusant sur ses joues.

À ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, collé contre l'inconnu, c'était une fille. Finalement, il n'était pas pressé de se relever, elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes… Feintant l'inconscience, il resta immobile, profitant le plus possible de cette position pour le moins confortable.

C'est alors que l'inconnue se dégagea en le poussant sur le côté. Il la sentit se lever et épousseter ses vêtements. Il était couché sur le dos et il ne pouvait la voir en raison de l'obscurité mais il aurait juré qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette.

Il passa un bras sous lui et pointa sa baguette sur _elle _tout en camouflant sa baguette, ne laissant dépasser que le bout, sous un pan de sa cape.

-Voyons voir sur qui nous avons tombé… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, faisant craquer les feuilles sous ses pieds.

-Je te déconseille de faire cela, si tu tiens à la vie ,dit-il durement et sèchement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler son visage.

Il la sentit sursauter et reculer de quelques pas alors que lui même se relevait, sa baguette toujours pointé sur la menace potentielle. Puis il fit appel à la légilimancie pour intercepter les pensées qui se dégageaient ,tel du feu sur une torche, autour de sa tête.

Il capta des pensées tel que la peur, la crainte et…l'attirance ? Intrigué, il éclaira grâce au sortilège Lumos, découvrant avec stupéfaction, sentiment qu'il ne montra pas le moins du monde, une fille qui était habillé exactement comme lui, à quelques détails près. Il abaissa sa baguette tout en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

-Euh… désolé de t'avoir bousculé ,dit-elle après un long moment de silence où ils se jaugèrent du regard.

Alexander ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas le temps, il devait trouver le lieu de la réunion. Il escalada le petit fossé dans lequel ils étaient tombé tout en ignorant les questions que lui posait la mangemorte.

-Non, mais tu vas répondre oui! S'énerva-t-elle au bout d'un moment, n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse à ses nombreuses questions.

-Non mais tu vas te la fermer oui, on a pas le temps de bavarder imbécile, s'énerva-t-il à son tour, tout en lui assénant une gifle. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à bavarder, alors non pas du tout d'humeur à bavarder.

Elle se releva, chancelante et essaya à son tour de le frapper. Usant de ses réflexes il lui saisit la main et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir tranquille si elle ne voulait pas subir les colères du maître.

Une fois le fossé escaladé, il scruta l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose, mais rien, seulement un petit sentier qui ondulait jusqu'à ce que la vue le permette, c'est à dire pas très loin. La vison était troublée par la profondeur de la nuit.

Sur sa droite s'étendait une énorme chaîne de montagnes dont les sommets enneigés faisaient rêver certains et en répugnaient d'autres. Sur sa gauche, l'embouchure d'une forêt terrifiante se tenait , n'invitant personne à y entrer par son aspect lugubre et effrayant.

Alors qu'il recommençait à marche le long du petit sentier qui menait à la forêt, et certainement au point de rendez vous, un tourbillon de couleur apparut dans un «plop» caractéristique et un bruit sourd suivis de hurlements se fit entendre. _Apparemment, ceux là ne connaissent pas la discrétion… pensa-t-il avec ironie._

D'un signe de tête il fit comprendre à la mangemorte de le suivre. D'un pas rapide et silencieux ils s'approchèrent des 5 silhouettes qu'ils aperçurent. Apparemment, aucun ne les avait vu ou entendu approché car ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement pour se défendre.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'un d'entre eux et murmura, juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent :

-Décidément, aucun d'entre vous ne connaît la discrétion… je suis certain que l'on vous a entendu à des km à la ronde, bande de crétin. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il repartit à pas rapide vers la forêt, souhaitant ne pas avoir à faire face à la colère de leur maître.

Les autres, encore ébahie de se faire surprendre ainsi, ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire et le suivirent sans se poser de question.

Alexander soupira devant la stupidité de ses compagnons…_Et dire qu'ils veulent devenir mangemort…ils ont intérêt à changer s'ils veulent survivre, pensa-t-il avec cynisme._

Après quelques minutes de marche, qui lui parurent des heures, ils débouchèrent, car les autres l'avaient suivit et parlaient maintenant plus loin derrière, sur un immense château.

Un château sombre et sans lumière à peu près aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, mais franchement moins accueillant avec ses immenses tours en ruines et ses fenêtres barricadés. Ce château était terrifiant et il paraissait abandonné depuis longtemps. _15 ans en fait, pensa Alexander avec un sourire. Exactement 15 ans, depuis la chute du maître…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses _compagnons_, et il fut surpris de voir ou ressentir que certains d'entre eux étaient complètement terrifié à l'idée de pénétrer les murailles de ce château.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de peur pour si peu, il s'avança et se prépara à entrer lorsqu'il fut projeter quelques mètres plus loin, heurtant douloureusement un mur de pierres, s'égratignant au passage sur des bout de métal de la muraille.

Il se releva, titubant, ignorant les éclats de rire un peu plus loin. S'ils pensaient qu'ils se laisseraient faire par une minable porte, c'était qu'il le connaissaient mal…._Enfin plutôt normal puisque je suis sous une cape…ria-t-il silencieusement._

Il s'approcha de la porte en question et lança plusieurs sorts de magie noire pour en venir à bout. Malheureusement pour lui, le sortilège de fermeture avait été fait par quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant, puisque la porte ne broncha même pas, comme si les sortilèges qu'il avait utilisé n'avait aucun effet… C'est légèrement vexé et plutôt énervé qu'il dut abandonné la lutte.

Les autres l'avaient regardé faire, assit confortablement sur des fauteuils qu'ils avaient fait apparaître, se moquant des efforts qu'il faisait, en vain.

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à être énervé, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à 5 silhouettes noires, 5 mangemorts.

-Suivez nous, et silence ordonna-t-il avec véhémence.

Ils furent encerclés par les 5 mangemorts, ces derniers craignant sans doute qu'ils essayent de s'échapper. Ils empruntèrent nombre de couloir sombre et de passage secret pour finalement arriver au pied d'un escalier en colimaçon. L'escalier, tout comme les couloirs et le reste du château n'était éclairé que par quelques torches, ces dernières faisait miroiter leur lumière incandescente dans les ombres. Certains auraient trouvé le château cynique, d'autres, comme lui, l'aurait presque trouvé accueillant. Toutefois, il y régnait un sentiment mystérieux, un peu comme à Poudlard.

Les cinq mangemorts leur firent signe de monté, ce qu'ils firent tous en hésitant, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer à la fin des marches…

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'escalade, parce que s'en était presque, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle où une immense cheminé diffusait une douce chaleur, que chacun apprécièrent à différent niveau. Certains même, se jetèrent sur le feu pour se réchauffer… malheureusement pour eux, ce fut le moment ou Voldemort entra, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui tel un drapeau dans le vent, claquant les portes de chêne avec grand fracas. _Apparemment, il n'a pas que ça à faire se dit Alexander, analysant chaque recoin de la pièce. _Trop occupé à enregistrer la moindre information, il n'avait pas vu que tous étaient maintenant agenouillé devant leur maître.

-Toi là bas, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Ait au moins l'obligeance de me montrer le respect que je mérite, cracha-t-il sèchement.

-Si vous voulez mon respect, va falloir que vous me respectiez aussi _Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ sincèrement , c'est vous qui vous vous êtes surnommé ainsi ? Franchement ridicule… Et dois-je respecter celui qui m'a laissé dehors pendant au moins 45 min… franchement, non.

Tous, à présent le fixait avec de la pitié dans les yeux, et il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. _Mais s'il croit que je vais m'excuser, en plus… il rêve en couleur._

_-Endoloris , _sombre petit crétin, tu vas comprendre que tous ici, y compris toi, me doivent le respect et servir sous mes ordres s'ils ne veulent pas mourir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait le sortilège, l'ayant endurer mainte fois au cours de son entraînement, mais cette fois, la douleur était trop forte, il hurla, hurla jusqu'à ce le sortilège se dissipe et qu'il n'en ressente plus les effets.

-Maintenant, excuse toi et nous n'en reparlerons plus, cracha avec ironie son _maître_, faisant dépasser sa langue fourchu de ses lèvres.

Mais si Alexander avait un défaut, en fait il en avait plusieurs, mais son principal était le fait qu'il était entêté comme une mule et que jamais il ne ferait des excuses à celui qui venait de lui lancer le sortilège.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, sentant encore les effets des sortilèges que lui avait fait subir le maître. Il n'avait osé, se blessant dans son orgueil, s'excuser pour son insolence qu'au cours du cinquième Doloris. Les os en feu et du sang dans la bouche il se releva, et fit face au mage noir, qui le regardait étrangement. Ce dernier détourna la tête et d'un mouvement de baguette les torches s'allumèrent dans un crépitement sonore.

Deux mangemorts apportèrent un grand coffre en métal, dont les décorations et sculpture en or massif en faisant rêver plus d'un. Mesurant plus d'un mètre de long et quelques dizaines de centimètre de largeur, par estimation, il pouvait contenir un corps humain sans problème.

Le mage noir alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil, tout en le fixant étrangement, comme s'il le jugeait du regard.

Ils ouvrirent le coffre et en sortirent deux tige de fer de forme bizarroïde. Ils plongèrent ces derniers dans les flammes de la cheminé, qui, maintenant, était orange pur, couleur qui lui conférait un aspect étrange et mystérieusement envoûtant.

-Maintenant, prêter le serment ou disparaissez d'ici immédiatement. Puis voyant que personne ne bougeait dans l'intention de partir, il ajouta : Maintenant, approchez…

C'était l'heure de vérité, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait devenir mangemort. Des idées meurtrières se formèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il avançait vers son maître.

Voilà, terminé pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	2. Première journée en tant que mangemort

Bonjour à tous, eh bien voilà le chapitre que j'avais promis samedi passé. Désolé, j'ai arrangé plusieurs choses qui seront importante pour le reste de l'histoire.

Chapitre 2 : Première journée en tant que mangemort

Agenouillé devant son maître, il sentit le morceau de fer chauffé brûler sa peau et une il entendait les murmures du maître indistinctement et il ne put s'empêcher de crier, hurler, et encore crier sa douleur. Deux paires de mains, heureusement, lui tenait les épaules dans une étreinte puissante, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger d'une semelle. La douleur s'estompa enfin, le laissant dans un état de semi inconscience. Il se sentit transporter dans un coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à son tour d'entendre les hurlements de douleur de ses compagnons, mais il ne savait pourquoi, ils semblaient beaucoup moins souffrir que lui au cours du _marquage, _enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Les mangemorts les relevèrent, n'y allant pas de main morte, et ils durent faire face de nouveau au mage noir, se tenant le mieux qu'il pouvait sur leurs deux jambes.

-Bien, maintenant que cela est fait bienvenue parmi nous, je me dois de vous avertir qu'au cours des prochaines heures, voir des prochains jours, vous allez éprouvé une certaine douleur au niveau de l'avant bras… Je dis une certaine parce que tout dépend de la force magique que vous possédez, ainsi, un sorcier extrêmement puissant ne sortirait pas de son lit pendant quelques jours, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce que normalement. Pour plus de sécurité, j'ai réparer mes erreurs d'autrefois, la marque des ténèbres apparaît seulement lorsque vous le voulez vraiment, elle est donc invisible au yeux des autres, même des œil magiques. Toutefois, certains sortilèges de haut niveau peuvent venir à bout de cette protection… Maintenant dégagez! Cracha-t-il, ayant retrouvé son habituelle voix sifflante et méprisable.

Pesant les paroles de leur maître, les apprentis mangemorts sortirent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient du bâtiment, toujours escorté de plusieurs mangemorts expérimentés.

Les mangemorts les jetèrent presque à l'extérieur, refermant les grandes portes de métal noir derrière eux.

Pressé de retourner à Poudlard, Alexander et les autres se dépêchèrent de reprendre le chemin du retour, s'éloignant au delà de la forêt, qui, avec les informations que Voldemort leur avait donné, constituait la limite du transplanage et des portoloins, défense magique inventé par leur maître lui même.

Mais alors qu'il traversait la forêt, plongé dans la noirceur et les feuilles craquants sous ses pieds, un hurlement suivit de plusieurs autres se firent entendre. Le déclic ne plus pas beaucoup à se faire dans l'esprit du jeune homme. En cette nuit de pleine lune, les seuls animaux susceptibles de pousser de tels hurlements étaient les loups garous…

_Putain, est ce que sa pourrait aller plus mal?! Bon sang! Pensa-t-il avec ironie. _

Il ne perdit pas de temps et il se mit à courir, remarquant un peu plus loin ses compagnons, qui eux aussi s'étaient mis à courir à l'entente des sinistres hurlements qui maintenant, étaient de plus en plus proche, créant en lui, pour une rare fois, de la peur et de la crainte.

Normalement, les loups garous ne se tiennent pas en groupe. Un seul loup garou est extrêmement difficile à battre, il fallait user de sortilèges puissant pour en venir à bout, mais une meute de loups garous est impossible à battre lorsque l'on est seul, se remémorant les paroles de son maître, Alberforth, au sujet des loups garous.

Il fallait donc qu'il les évite, sinon, il y passerait sûrement…

Courant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, sa cape tenue fermement par sa ceinture, l'empêchant ainsi de s'empêtrer les pieds dans cette dernière, il s'efforçait de suivre le sentier sans trébucher sur les nombreuses mais les hurlements étaient de plus en plus près et il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le sang battant et le souffle court le laissait patois et il s'enfargea dans une racine, tombant douloureusement sur le sol. Sous la mauvaise chute, sa cheville se cassa, donnant à son pied un angle plutôt étrange, son os dépassant à l'autre bout. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il le remarqua, plutôt dégoûté.

Mais les loups garous rugirent de nouveau, faisant tressaillir les fondements de la forêt dont les oiseaux s'envolaient sous leurs passages. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit le premier arrivé, fondant à tout allure vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, même si l'idée d'y laisser sa vie le hantait. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'animal, parce qu'il résultait plus de l'animal que de l'homme en suivant son instinct.

-Stupéfix! Impedimenta! Lança-t-il. _Non mais si tu crois que des sortilèges basique comme ça va battre un loup garou…pensa-t-il en s'insultant d'avoir été aussi stupide. _

Néanmoins, les 2 sortilèges combinés atteignirent leur objectif, faisant hurler de douleur le loup garou, dont la chair avait été brûlé. Furieux, le loup garou rebroussa chemin dans un rugissement, sans doute pour prévenir les autres membres de la meute. Il profita de ce petit moment de répit pour souffler. Regardant sa cheville cassée, plus les minutes passaient, et plus il désespérait.

L'attente était interminable et les minutes silencieuses qu'il passa lui parurent durées des heures. Incapable de bougé, il vit de nouveau un loup garou surgirent des bois, cassant quelques branches sous ses immenses pieds poilus. Il s'apprêtait à lever de nouveau sa baguette mais un de ses compères surgit lui aussi du bois, mais directement à sa droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, que ce dernier lui sauta dessus, ses pattes possédant de longues griffes effilés en avant, dans l'intention de découper sa chair. Il roula sur le côté, la patte du loup garou heurtant le sol à l'endroit où était son cœur quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un autre loup garou entra dans la _bataille _et il sentit avec douleur ses crocs pénétrer dans la chair de son pied non blessé, faisant jaillir le sang de la plaie. Le loup le traîna sans difficulté un peu plus loin, où plusieurs autres animal l'attendait déjà, dévoilant avec rage leurs crocs mortels.

C'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il se fit traîner au centre d'un cercle de loups garous. Assit, il regardait ces derniers se parler dans une langue de grognements et de rugissements.

_Sans doute pour savoir qui me mangera en premier…pensa-t-il, cette information absurde traversant son esprit. Mais qu'est ce que je dis, les loups garous ne peuvent pas se parler entre eux… je deviens vraiment fou._

Pourtant, invraisemblablement, c'est ce qu'il semblait se passer. Finalement, un loup garou s'avança, il semblait à Alexander que c'était le plus gros d'entre eux, mesurant environ 2 mètres de haut et presque un de largeur, il était vraiment énorme. Ses crocs dévoilé et de la bave dégoulinant le long de son menton poilu, il semblait prêt à lui fondre dessus à tout moment, friand de chair fraîche, l'odeur du sang ne l'aidant pas à s'abstenir…

Puis tout arriva en une seconde, il vit le loup garou lui sauté littéralement dessus, lui assénant un coup de griffes entaillant profondément son torse et le mordant au coup, lâchant énormément de sang sur ses vêtements.

C'est alors que son assaillant reculait, pour attaquer de nouveau, qu'il se souvint que son portoloin fonctionnait aussi en sens inverse, puisque c'était un portoloin permanent. Il évita avec mal, son sang coulant à flot, la nouvelle charge et il sortit de sa poche la plume d'or….

Il ne sut pas s'il cela avait fonctionné, mais il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Il sur alors que même s'il était loin des loups garous et de cette forêt maudite, il n'était pas sauvé pour autant. Le sang giclait de ses blessures et le jeune homme savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il ferait la une de la gazette le lendemain.

« Un jeune étudiant retrouvé mort derrière la cabane hurlante, Dumbledore sait-il toujours protégé ses élèves?»

Il sourit à cette pensé pour le moins ironique. Il exerça un sortilège lui permettant de faire tenir sa cheville, deux morceaux de bois la retenant.

Il déchira une de ses manches, celle qui était intacte, et enroula le tissus autour de son coup, pour faire en sorte de stopper l'hémorragie. Il retourna le plus vite possible au château, souhaitant ne rencontrer personne jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il pénétra à nouveau dans l'enceinte du château à l'aide d'un sortilège de magie noire, se questionnant sur les protections autour du château qui était, bien trop faible pour paraître véritable. Si lui était capable de pénétrer à Poudlard, alors il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'un mage noir expérimenté pourrait arriver à faire…

Il pénétra dans le château, ses sens commençant à s'embrouiller dans la noirceur. Un coulis de sang s'épandait à présent derrière lui et il hâta le pas en le remarquant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'écume blanche qui s'émettait de ses blessures, dû aux morsures du loup garou.

Rapidement, il changea ses plans. Au lieu de prendre la direction de son dortoir comme prévu, il se dirigea vers les cachots, la où il résidait sûrement une potion tue loup. Le problème c'était que cette potion complexe et difficile de fabrication se situait sans doute dans l'armoire personnelle de son professeur de potions… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit il volait la potion, soit il demandait la potion et il se faisait démasquer, ou encore il ne faisait rien du tout et il se transformerait en loup garou… Les 2 dernières options étant inconcevable à ses yeux, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se dirigea donc à pas de loup vers les cachots, se tenant à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il soupçonnait Rusard d'être dans le coin, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il était tout près, surveillant les sombres couloirs qui n'étaient éclairés que par quelques torches dont la braise commençait à s'éteindre, laissant la pénombre prendre le dessus.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se cacha derrière une armure et attendit. Lorsque l'ombre mouvante de Rusard fut visible, il se faufila le long des murs et arriva derrière lui. Il stupéfixa Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne en deux temps trois mouvements. Il fit apparaître une corde et il accrocha la chatte sur une torche, juste pour faire peur à Rusard et au reste du collège. Il allait s'en aller mais il revint sur ses pas, pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser tout simplement…

En deux éclair vert, deux corps se retrouvèrent, les yeux vides de toutes expressions, étendue de tout leur long sur le sol froid des cachots.

Ne traînant pas plus longtemps, il se remit en route, laissant sa cape à moitié déchiré flotter derrière lui tel un Rogue Junior.

Il arriva devant les appartements de son professeur de potions quelques minutes plus tard, sa vue commençant à se brouiller et ses déplacements à devenir de plus en plus difficile. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'épuiser il arriva devant le bureau de son professeur. Ignorant si ce dernier se trouvait à l'intérieur, il prit une chance.

-Alohomora, lança-t-il, ensuite surpris que cela fonctionne. Ainsi, leur professeur ne fermait pas son bureau personnel avec de nombreuses protections…

Il y pénétra rapidement, dévoilant une grande pièce rectangulaire et extrêmement bien rangé. Une cheminé dominait la partie droite tandis que fauteuil et un immense bureau de marbre.

Une immense armoire de bois était confinée dans un coin sombre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était son armoire personnelle. Il s'y précipita, un air de soulagement sur le visage. Il ouvrit cette dernière d'un sortilège complexe de magie noire, se doutant qu'il y avait un alarme. Il lut rapidement les étiquettes qui servaient à identifier les fioles et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, la potion Tue-Loup.

Que la condition de Lupin soit bénie, murmura-t-il en portant la fiole à ses lèvres sans plus attendre. Il avala la potion en une gorgée, sentant presque immédiatement les effets de la potion.

Soudain, sa tête lui tourna et il manqua tomber, il se retint de justesse sur le rebord de la tête. Par contre, la fiole à présent vide n'eut pas la même chance, elle se fracassa sur le sol dans un assourdissant bruit de verre.

Il se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de réparer d'un coup de baguette tout les dégâts qu'il avait fait.

Il arriva devant le portrait et réveilla le portrait qui représentait une ancienne grande sorcière, par contre il ne se souvenait plus de son nom…

_Une « grande » sorcière parmi tant d'autres, pensa-t-il avec amusement après avoir donné son mot de passe. _En effet, le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef possédait chacun mot de passe qui leur est propre, de sorte que l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait le dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce règlement était en vigueur depuis que le meurtre d'un Préfet en chef avait été commis.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, sentant les nausées revenir. Il allait monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre qu'une voix le fit sursauter.

-Je peux savoir ce que fait un préfet en chef dans les couloirs la nuit….et dans cet état, demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se retourna vivement, ce qui ne l'aida pas à arrêter ses étourdissements ou sa nausée, et remarqua à son plus grand malheur que sa colocataire le jaugeait du regard, dégoûté par son accoutrement…plutôt étrange et dégoûtant. Il faut dire qu'une robe noire déchirée en lambeaux et de plus, le visage et de nombreuses partie de son corps en sang, voilà ce qu'il était après sa dure nuit.

Trop surpris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, retrouvant ses esprits, il lui lança;

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème de me surveiller, mêle toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas finir…. Il s'arrêta, il allait parle du concierge et de sa chatte. Il se prépara à partir, mais une forte nausée le prit et il tomba sur le sol, semi inconscient, vomissant tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, avec, en prime, donnant une forte odeur, du sang.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, une Granger inquiète de son état à côté de lui. Il se leva pour partir mais aussitôt il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le sol.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends?! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? lui demanda de nouveau Granger avant d'être stoppée par un coup au visage, résultat du coup de poing qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione stupéfaite sur le sol tapissé de la salle commune.

Aussitôt dans sa chambre il s'effondra de fatigue sur le sol, mais que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il soit aussi fatigué ?! La réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il se remémora sa soirée. La marque, selon les dires de son maître, affectait plus au moins la magie d'un sorcier. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus les conséquence étaient nombreuses.

Il soigna ce qu'il put grâce à un livre sur les sortilèges de guérisons mineurs qu'il possédait et lorsqu'il réussi à s'endormir enfin, il était déjà près de 4h du matin, l'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nom, ramenant l'espoir des perdus au plus profond de la nuit, ses chauds rayons de lumière faisant de nouveau scintiller la petite couche de neige qui recouvrait le parc en ce début d'hiver.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures qu'il se réveilla, débutant un nouveau mois en ce 1er novembre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant, tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Aussitôt son regard se porta sur son avant bras gauche et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il vit la marque des ténèbres. Fait de vert presque fluorescent et aux contours noirs de jais, elle était magnifique.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit , quelque peu boiteux à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, la majorité des élèves de Poudlard étaient présent et mangeait leur petit déjeuner, certains râlaient même alors qu'ils voyaient leur horaire pour la semaine à venir.

Il s'installa, seul comme toujours, au bout de la table des Serpentard, sentant plusieurs regards dégoûté sur lui. En effet, il n'était pas un des plus aimé à Poudlard, son statut de préfet en chef parvenait tout de même à établir un certain respect envers lui, mais il était bien au courant que plusieurs ne l'aimaient pas, surtout parmi les gryffondor.

C'est alors qu'il mangeait ses œufs et ses toasts qu'un hiboux vint déposer, gâchant tout son petit déjeuner, une lettre dans son assiette. Il l'ouvrit, surprit de recevoir une lettre, il faut dire qu'il n'en recevait pas souvent.

_Devant le saule cogneur, 5 novembre , seul, 22 heures._

Seul ce petit mot était griffonné sur le parchemin. Cela piqua sa curiosité et il décida d'aller au rendez vous le vendredi pour en savoir plus.

C'est lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui remit son horaire qu'il sortit de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il regarda ses cours pour la semaine qui s'annonçait.

**Lundi **

**-9h à 11h30-Double cours de Métamorphose **

**-1h à 2h15- Cours de Potions **

**-2h30 à 3h45- Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal**

**Mardi**

**-9h à 10h15- Cours d'Enchantements**

**-1h à 3h30-Cours de Duels**

**Mercredi**

**-8h45 à 10h- Cours de Potions**

**-10h15 à 11h30- Cours de Métamorphose**

**-1h à 2h15- Défense contre les forces du mal**

**Jeudi**

**-9h à 11h30- Double cours de Potions**

**-1h à 2h30- Cours de Métamorphose**

**Vendredi **

**-9h à 11h30- Double cours d'enchantement**

**-1h à 2h15- Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal**

**-2h30 à 4h- Cours de Duel**

C'est avec dégoût qu'il analysa son horaire. Les cours de Duels et ceux de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient en compagnie des Gryffondor. Ceux d'Enchantements, de Métamorphose et de Potions étaient en compagnie des Serdaigle. Les cours de Duels, une nouveauté depuis maintenant deux ans(après que le ministère eut reconnu le retour de Voldemort ,pensa amèrement Alexander), et de défense contre les forces du mal étaient enseignés par Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol Œil , appeler aussi tout simplement le cinglé ou le paranoïaque.

Alexander se leva prestement et se dirigea vers le cours de Métamorphose qui devait commencé dans quelques minutes à peine.

-Même si ne l'on est que le 1er novembre, plusieurs d'entre vous…………………….et que les vacances de Noël approche…….

Alexander ne sut ce que contenait le discours de son professeur de Métamorphose, il se réveilla que quelques minutes plus tard, la tête collé contre le bois de son bureau. Un peu perdu et ignorant qui ou quoi l'avait réveillé, il n'entendit pas non plus son professeur lui poser une question.

-Mr Alexander! Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, je vous repose la question, pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire il y a quelques minutes?

Complètement perdu, une voix lui souffla la réponse dans l'oreille.

-Vous avez dit, professeur Mcgonagall, que le sortilège « Transparitum » permettait de rendre invisible, en tout cas à l'œil nu, un objet. Et que plus l'objet est gros, plus la difficulté du sortilège est élevé. Finalement vous avez conclu que le sortilège que nous verrions aujourd'hui était une variante du sortilège « Transparitum » ,car il permet de rendre invisible un objet, mais aussi de le transformer légèrement. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain du sortilège, car il me semble que vous ne l'avez pas encore dévoilé, mais je crois bien que ce sortilège n'est nul autre que « Transfermatum » qui permet de manipuler un objet comme bon nous semble, ajouta-t-il de son propre chef.

-Très bien Mr Radulov, 5 points pour Serpentard, annonça-t-elle en faisant un moulinait avec sa baguette.

Elle recommença à peine son discours sur le cours qu'il n'écoutait plus. Il se retourna afin de voir qui lui était venu en aide et son regard tomba sur une fille plutôt mignonne. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noirs résultait en un étrange contraste. Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement, un des rares sourire qu'il faisait, sourire qu'elle lui rendit et il dut attendre la fin du cours, cours qui lui parut extrêmement long en raison se son manque de sommeil, pour la remercier.

C'est alors que la foule d'étudiants envahit les couloirs qu'il put l'aborder.

-Au faite, merci pour tout à l'heure. C'est toi qui m'a réveillé? Je me trompe? Lui demanda-t-il.

D'abord surprise, elle se reprit rapidement et lui sourit en disant que ce n'était rien. Ils parlèrent quelques instants puis se séparèrent, elle allant rejoindre ses amies, lui allant prendre son déjeuner à la grande salle.

Même s'il avait encore quelques minutes de pause devant lui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers son cours de potions, ses ingrédients et son manuel étant déjà dans son sac. Il descendit donc aux cachots et alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la salle de classe, des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Oui, vous vouliez me voir Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore.

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que quelqu'un a pénétré dans mon bureau hier soir… et que cette _personne_ a volé la totalité de la potion Tue-Loup. Ce n'est pas tout, ce matin alors que je faisais mon habituelle tournée, j'ai retrouvé Argus, Albus.

-Oui? Encouragea le directeur, à présent intrigué.

-Mort, tué par le sortilège de mort.

-Comment ?! Comment cela se peut-il….

-Laissez moi terminer, coupa le professeur, il y avait du sang juste à côté. Il y avait également du sang dans mon appartement. Ce qui laisse supposer que c'est soit un élève qui est sortit de l'enceinte du château hier soir, soit une personne extérieur au château, ce qui voudrait dire que les défenses du château sont insuffisante.

-Les défenses du château sont parfaitement opérationnelle, Severus, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté là. Ce qui est inquiétant par contre, c'est qu'un élève sort du château sans permission en pleine nuit…et commet un meurtre durant ce laps de temps.

-Il y a autre chose… hier soir était la soirée de recrutement, et bien que je n'y étais pas, j'étais au courant. Selon mes informations, une vingtaine de mangemort ont rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonna le maître des potions.

-Voilà qui est inquiétant, gardez un œil sur les élèves de votre maison. Nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir, Severus. Maintenant que nous avons terminé, nous pouvons inviter Mr le préfet en chef qui, je crois, a tout entendu.

Très surprit, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle de classe, non sans une certaine crainte de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

-Désolé professeur, je ne voulais pas écouter mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Ce n'est rien Mr Radulov, de toute façon j'allais vous mettre au courant, vous et votre homologue féminin. Mais pour l'instant vous avez cours, dit-il en voyant les élèves entrer dans la classe, nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir. 22 heures à mon bureau, prévenez aussi Mme Granger.

-Bien, Mr le directeur.

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre, qui je crois reflète bien le style de fic que je vais écrire, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'écris au fil de la plume donc je n'ai pas toujours de l'inspiration. Par contre, pour ce chapitre j'ai changer plusieurs petites chose après réflexion.

Voilà, donc à la prochaine, et j'espère que vous avez aimé, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, sa me ferait très plaisir.

Réponse aux reviews

Le Saut de l'Ange :Merci, content que tu es aimé, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Schéma 1- Marque

2-Marque et premier jour d'école

3- 2 semaines ont passées, réunion de mangemort ; Voldemort demande à lui et Malfoy de trouver le médaillon du basilic dans la chambres des 

cours de dcfm1

meta 2

enchant 2

duels 1

potions 2

-


End file.
